Vacation Time! Redone
by Skull Noise-D
Summary: Sorry for waiting! Organization XIII decides to take a break. Contains-language,character bashing,celebrity bashing,humor, and a fisherman with a box of donuts. Please read!Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm off my lazy butt and decided that I should type it. Thank you very much to the people who reviewed my 1st attempt. Anyway, here's chapter 1. Please review it, J

Disclaimer- Don't own Kingdom Hearts or Indiana Beach.

Chapter One. Surprise

"ATTENTION!," the intercom screamed, "MEETING IN FIVE MINUTES! SAIX OUT."

"Man, didn't Mansex tell him not to scream in that thing?", Axel complained as he, Roxas, and Demyx headed towards the meeting room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

All of the members were seated in their ridiculously tall seats when Xemnas entered the room dramatically.. He pulled back his hood and took a deep breath,

"My fellow members…."

Everybody sighed; it was probably another boring speech about Kingdom Hearts.

"…..I think it is time for us to take a vacation."

Only this time,Xemnas was unusually happy, He was slightly scaring the younger members, even Larxene.

"We'll be going to Indiana Beach and stay in a luxury cabin. We leave tomorrow. Dismissed. " Everybody turned to leave, except Luxord and Xibar.

Luxord outstretched a hand, "Pay up, Xigbar." Xigbar glared, then handed Luxord 50 bucks,"I told you he wouldn't confess his love for Saix."

"One day he will," muttered a pissed Xigbar.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"What do you think we need to pack? ," Roxas asked Axel and Demyx. They already finished packing and were going to help Roxas.

"Clothes, swim shorts, PSP…" Axel listed.; Demyx threw the items in the blue suitcase," Also, money too, 'cause we're not going to buy you ice cream. Puppy-dog eyes or not." Roxas sulked on a corner of his bed. Demyx and Axel both ignored them. Soon, they were called to dinner.

At dinner, fish sticks and tater-tots weren't the only things being passed around. Xigbar was( not surprisingly) drunk and was slurring his words. He kept bugging Vexen until the scientist slipped him a sleeping potion. Xigbar was slightly curious that Vexen offered him more beer when he abruptly slumped into his tater-tots.

Axel and Demyx were spoon flinging hot fresh tots at Larxene and Zexion. Xemnas was boring the after-lives out of Saix and Xaldin about a huge sale of swim shorts.

"Idiots," Zexion muttered.

----------

**Sorry about the short chapter, Should I continue? Please review and I'll type Chapter 2. I'll really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry about the late update! I'll definitely continue! ****J Here's chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer- Don't own KH or any songs in here!**

Everybody boarded the huge, white double-decker bus at 5 in the morning. They were all grumpy, especially Larxene. You did not want to mess with her at 5:00 a.m., unless you had a death wish.

Axel was chosen to wake the members. When he came to the Savage Nymph's room, he shoved Demyx in and slammed the door for his own safety. He heard Larxene scream and several crashes. Then Demyx shrieked very unmanly," MOMMY!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Thanks, Axel. I was almost turned inside-out by the devil woman,: Demyx whispered as they watched Larxene pushed her way to the front, tripping Vexen in the process. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas stepped on Vexen and boarded the bus.

The bus was all decked out. It even had a Jacuzzi and a game room!

"Guitar Hero! Called it! ," Demyx said as he rushed to the game room. Axel decided to sit next to the other members. Luxord held a few poker tournaments. Some strip poker matches here and there, the usual.

Soon, after Xigbar had nothing left but his boxers, they decided to quit. They joined Demyx in the huge game room.

They found him still hooked to Guitar Hero, playing Expert mode and singing loudly to the lyrics. He was blasting the notes away.

Things got a bit hectic when it came to the events of the trip, like Larxene and Vexen's DDR Dance Off. They each belted out to "Can't Touch This" and "Hips Don't Lie". Luxord was taking bets to see who would win.

Fortunately, to others, Larxene won. She broke off in a victory dance saying,

"Oh yeah! I shake like Shakira! Beat that, old man!"

Meanwhile, Axel was strangely doing Singstar. He was loudly singing," Xaldin's mom! Has got it going on!" A few minutes after, he cowardly locked himself in the bathroom. The door had three lances pierced in it.

Roxas then took over karaoke.

"I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT! THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK!" Everybody was shocked and gaped at him. When the song ended, he crowd-surfed and land3ed in the Jacuzzi.

A war broke out and karaoke contests were made. No one could decide between Marluxia's "I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt"; or Xigbar's "Bad Reputation."

But everybody ran like hell when Vexen tried to redeem himself by singing, "Ice Ice Baby!". The guys ran while they left Larxene on the stage.

"Fuck you assholes! I was just about to sing "Lovegame!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Zexion! We're hungry!" There screams rang through the bus. He appeared next to them.

"What do you idiots want me to do? Superior told us not to waste food." Axel walked over to Saix, who was driving.

"Hey Saix, is there a Taco Bell or McDonalds around here?" , he asked. Demyx came at the sound od McDonalds.

"McDonalds! Cause I can get a happy meal and a race car!" , squealed Demyx. Axel and Saix stared at him for a long time, while Demyx waved at them.

**-------------**

**I'm glad this chapter's done! Please read and review people!**


	3. Chapter 3

I am really sorry it's late! Thanks for some encouraging words**! Anyway, here's Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- Don't own KH or McDonalds or any products!**

Soon the bus came to an uneasy stop. The bored Organization came out, starved and in need of a bathroom.

"McDonalds? Saix couldn't you pick something else, like Wendys?"(**Sorry. But I couldn't refuse ****J) **Larxene complained. Saix gave her a death glare, so she kept her rants in her head.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Will there be anything else, sir?" the employee asked the silver-haired man, who ordered a ton of food.

"13 shamrock shakes, please."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Saix, I hafta to go to the bathroom," Demyx said. Saix sighed.

"Fine, but bring a buddy."

"Saix, what is he, four?" , Axel snickered. Saix was about to strangle him, when he came up with an idea.

"Demyx, Axel will be your buddy."

"What!"

Saix summoned his freaky claymore, and the two vanished.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't trust these sleazy bathrooms," Axel said to Demyx. Demyx was curious..

"Why don't you like the bathrooms?" They were about to enter when a man, holding a double-cheeseburger and fries in hand exited.

"……That's why." Axel looked around. He was going to surrender when he glimpsed at two abandoned employee uniforms," Follow me, Waterboy," dragging Demyx along.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Xigbar was bored like hell. He was forced to sit next to Lexaues, who was in full monologue about his rock collection; and Xaldin who was just spacing out. He noticed there were spare straws on the booth.

He watched Saix discipline Larxene. Both their tempers flared, while on Saix's face - the perfect target.

"X marks the spot," mumbled Xigbar. He tore half of the straw wrapper and was poised to blow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Axel and Demyx came out of the bathroom dressed as McDonald's employees. Axel's mood lifted.

"Dude, do you know what this means?"

"I get to meet Ronald McDonald!" chided Demyx.

"……no. We get the whole kitchen by ourselves! The other employees are on lunch break." They immediately wandered off to the kitchen. Axel charged to the McFlurry machine.

"Hey! I wonder if I'll get brain-freeze?" He laid on his back under the dispenser. He pushed the button and his mouth was immediately filled with cold ice-cream. He then frowned. "Damn it! I wanted Oreo!"

Demyx was playing with the toy soldiers. Well, he was playing target practice with them as he lined them in front of the deep fryer. He had a slingshot in his hand and a stack of has browns next to him.

"FIRE!" he yelled as he flung the fried potato across the room. You could see the hash brown fly from it's reflection on the linoleum floor. It knocked down 5 soldiers in the fryer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Everybody was eating, well stuffing their faces so much they forget to breathe. Larxene looked out of place with these guys.

She was the only one who wasn't pushing through the mess of hands for half a French fry. Truth be told, she stole 5 of Superior's Poptarts. But she was craving some apple pies.

A plan came in her head. She crept behind the 10-way race for the last free pickle. (**Thanks to a friend for this inspiration.)**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I am sooo sorry this chapter is late ****L I hope nobody lost intrest. Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here's the 4th**__** chapter! **__**J Hope you like it**_

_**Disclaimer-Don't own nothing**_

_(__**A mid-warning - don't play with your food.)**_

_Axel and Demyx were having a mild food fight. Axel had to dodge cheeseburgers and sausage patties be thrown at him left and right._

_Demyx had almost lost his head to the flaming, spinning ice cream cones. Which were barely dodged and lodged into the wall behind Dem-Dem, chipping the cheap paint._

_Axel was running out of cones. He dodged a sausage patty. Then he spotted a box of month-old hamburgers, with the condiments still stuck the meat and buns._

"_Heads up, Demy! This smells worse than Larxene's cooking!" And with that the first and last of Axel's brain child being launched. Unfortunately, it didn't hit Demyx._

"_That's it, Flamehole! YOUR ASS IS GOING IN THE FRYER!" Larxene shrieked as she was hit._

"…_.Shit."_

_Next thing he knew, he was pinned to the fryer counter. Larxene looked like the Grim Reaper._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Demyx peeked his mullet head to see Axel in utter torture by the devil herself. _

"_Hey, Larxene… c-c-an't we talk about this? What the hell are you doing….AH FUCK!"_

_Demyx looked at his ammo. Egg McMuffins. He was going to commit suicide._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Larxene was just about to strike him with a iron fistful of kunai. Axel was about to soil himself when he saw am Egg McMuffin bounce of her head._

"_FOOD FIGHT!" Demyx cried, summoning waterclones; they were heavily armed. Then, a storm of patties in the air._

"_it's on, Mulletboy!"_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_Xemnas suddenly noticed he was short a few irritating members. Surely, he was suspicious, but he didn't want to lose the last apple pie to Lexaues._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_The whole kitchen was a total war zone. About 15 minutes into it, the __**real **__employees realized the huge fight and tried to break it up._

_BIG mistake._

_Employee were screaming all over the restaurant, and hiding under tables. Finally, the customers were running around. Xemnas had a feeling it was the missing members. He sprinted to the kitchen and_

"_BONG!" A sausage patty flew in the air and hit him in the forehead._

"_You all are soooo in trouble."_

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_In the end, Organization XIII had to sit outside the McDonalds while the fire department checked the place out. Luckily, the neophytes stole more food before the cops showed up._

_Everyone ate greedily. Saix growled at who tried to touch his fries; and occasionally snap at them._

"_Dude needs anger management," Xigbar muttered._

_Larxene would shock anybody who had gotten too close to her apple pies._

"_Psychotic lightning bug," Axel said as he went back to the bus for a first-aid kit._

_And Roxas - No touchy his Happy Meal. _

"_He freakin' bit me!" Demyx whispered to Axel as they stared at him munch on fries._

______________________________________________________________________________________

"_Alright everyone, right now would be a good time to use the restrooms._

"_Hurry up, Axel!" Demyx shouted as he pounded on the stall door._

_Axel exited, watching Demyx rush in, "Man, I'd hate for water to be my element." Xigbar also exited a stall, which Marluxia took He was smiling._

"_What'd you do this time, Xigbar?" Axel asked._

"_I planted a homemade bathroom bomb," he replied casually._

_Axel raised his eyebrows," Uh huh."_

"_Yup. It'll go off in - " They huge a huge explosion, which shook the place; then an aggravated scream._

"_XIGBAR!!!! AXEL!!!"_

"_Hey look at the time, gotta go!" Axel said, running out of the bathroom and to the bus. Xigbar followed._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"_Can we leave now?" they asked anxiously to Saix._

"_Why?"_

"_Oh, nothing," Xigbar said innocently_

_Saix sighed," What'd do this time, Xigbar?"_

"_Nothing!" As if on cue, a drenched Marluxia entered the bus. Even his pink hair was plastered to his face._

"_Axel, Xigbar. I am going to kill both of you," he calmy threatened. Before he had a chance, the two bolted for the second floor._

_______________________________________________________________________________________

_**End of Chapter 4! I'll try to update soon for either story. Please read and review! J**_


End file.
